hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar
general story *Fen was raised as a nomadic sandbender, was able to quickly pick up metalbending and regular earthbending. didnt find out he was the avatar until he was 17, at which point his family decided to pack up their lives and settle down in ba sing se so that fen can learn the other elements, essentially giving him MASSIVE pressure toward being the avatar. he runs away to republic city, where he meets some much less orthodox teachers *Book 1 - Metal - 金 **potential book 1 villain is a group sorta like the Equalists from Korra. they use chi, spiritbending, and genetic markers to remove bending from those they deem unworthy - permanently - and give those powers to non-benders. like unalaq, their goal is to create a dark avatar, though this time artificially. would lack any of the avatar's spiritual and energy-related powers, but their bending would be extremely powerful, as if constantly in the avatar state **prooooooobably led by a waterbender who freezes the moisture in people's bodies to incapacitate them *Book 2 - ??? *Book 3 - Storm - 嵐 characters *Fen - earthbending avatar **primarily a metalbender, but can earthbend and sandbend well too **gay as fuck *Tsia - waterbending healer **chi blocking, using ice as a defensive mechanism **girl *Kata **airbender/soundbender **dj **girl **came up with the idea of stormbending for Fen **SUPER interested in new bending techniques *Akane **non-bender who's best friends with the spirits **gay for Fen **He was raised as part of the white lotus (which has now become a council/ intelligence network devoted to the next avatars) and is the son of Kya, and was really close to his late uncle Bumi. When avatar fen goes missing, he sets out on a personal journey to track him down and bring him back to the white lotus, tracking him with his connection to the spirits. Falls in love and helps fen **mothers are kya (biological) and firelord izumi, older brother General Iroh and izumi's daughter Agni (non-canon name) *Rei **girl **dancer, parents are members of the white lotus **joins akane on his journey **waterbending heritage, incorporates many such techniques into her bending **eventually learns some minor combustionbending *returning characters: **Jinora ***air nomad leader, spends a lot of time meditating. senses that the new avatar has awoken, and alerts the white lotus **Asami **Bolin and Opal's kids and maybe one of the two parents **Bumi (spirit realm) **a Varrick and Nuktuk cameo or two **oh and definitely a Beifong as president *Book 3 - Storm - 嵐 Neo Team Avatar Supporting Characters Bending The art of bending has seen many improvements and integrations into everyday life since ''The Legend of Korra''. In addition to new bending techniques, wholly new subtypes like Soundbending have been honed and refined. Waterbending Waterbending remains the most versatile element, though there is a major drawback in having a limited supply of water, depending on your bending discipline. Oddly, waterbenders are the least well-adapted to the new world and its technological advances. Some waterbenders assist in the creation of hydroelectric power as a day job, and there is an abundance of waterbenders in the industry of theater, using their bending to create spectacular shows of water. Compared to other elements, there haven't been too many breakthroughs with waterbending in terms of new bending techniques, though it should be noted that icebending has developed into its own discipline inspired by earthbending. A select list of waterbending techniques is as follows: *'''Wave''' - A waterbender can create a wave of water. This has many applications both offensively and defensively, and is one of the easier techniques. *'''Water Tendrils''' - Water can be used as whips or tentacles, allowing for an emulation of melee combat. Used in conjuction with icebending, a solid end can be created, increasing the versatility. *'''Underwater Movement''' - A masterful waterbender can use their bending to move freely through bodies of water, as though flying. *'''Ripple Sensing''' - A high level technique. A masterful waterbender can sense any ripples in water that they're bending or touching. Works similarly to seismic sense. Bloodbending Icebending Healing Swampbending Firebending Firebending, like water, has not seen all that many changes to the bending techniques, though firebenders have adapted very well to the new, technologically advanced society they live in. Firebenders commonly take up jobs creating heat energy, and more skilled benders will supply electricity through lightning generation. Firebending dancers are in high demand, and are among the most famous medium of entertainment in some parts of the world. Much like waterbenders, firebenders have a strong presence in the performance arts. Thanks to new technology, firebenders are now more easily able to use lightning generation and redirection, with less danger of harming themselves. Combustionbending remains an elusive art, though its capabilities have been explored by users. *'''Fire Blast''' - The most basic form of firebending. A blast of fire. *'''Fire Flow''' - By channeling their firebending, a bender can have fire trailing their kicks, punches, etc. *'''Fire Wall''' - One of firebending's few defensive techniques. Creates a wall of fire to ward off enemies. *'''Jet Propulsion''' - A high level technique. A firebender can propel themselves into the air using jets of fire from their heels. Combustionbending Lightning Generation and Redirection Airbending Airbending has seen a massive overhaul, thanks to both the new airbender population and recent technological developments. Where in the past airbenders stuck to by-the-book techniques and Air Nomad philosophies, the current world allows for much more experimentation. Wind energy is powered mostly by airbenders, and airbenders are often hired at construction sites for their mobility. The world of athletics is filled with airbenders, and a lot of extreme sports enthusiasts are fellow benders. As most airbenders don't follow Air Nomad philosophizes and teachings, there's been more room for new techniques to be developed than ever before. A notable example of this is Soundbending, the art of amplifying sound, and the Avatar-level Stormbending. *'''Air Ball''' - An airbender can create a ball of compressed air, which has many applications. Avatar Aang developed the technique of riding a large Air Ball as an '''Air Scooter'''. *'''Air Blast''' - Inspired by firebending, airbenders can use punching and kicking movements to fire compressed blasts of air. *'''Heightened Sensitivity''' - High-level airbenders have heightened sensitivity, allowing them to sense surprise attacks, or, as demonstrated by Jinora, move through spinning gates with ease. *'''Assisted Flight''' - Using gliders - built into most airbending staves - an airbender can use their bending to simulate flight. Soundbending Stormbending Earthbending Earthbending has also seen many new developments, specifically in sandbending and base earthbending. To nobody's surprise, earthbenders and metalbenders led the industrial revolution that led to the world we have today. Earthbenders, specifically metalbenders, are an essential part of everyday life, operating things like elevators and the domes of Zaofu, and aiding in the construction of buildings and vehicles. Earthbenders are also known for their role in the mining and jewelry industries. Many new techniques have been developed for earthbenders, the most notable being Avatar Fen's drill technique - which is often applied to other elements - and the evolution of sandbending. *'''Stone Levitation''' - The most common earthbending technique, and the most basic. Chunks of ground can be pulled out and levitated, allowing benders to use them as projectiles. Variations include discs and daggers. *'''Earth Protrustion''' - Earthbenders can cause columns or walls of earth to appear from the ground, acting as obstacles or defensive mechanisms. *'''Earth Smash''' - Earthbenders can easily destroy bodies of earth and stone, regardless or their muscle mass. *'''Earth Drill''' - By using twisting techniques, an earthbender can easily tunnel through a wall, or the ground. Invented by Avatar Fen. *'''Seismic Sense''' - By using their earthbending on the ground below them, a skilled bender can "see" what's around them. Invented by Toph Beifong, who used it in aid of her blindness. Metalbending Sandbending Lavabending